The invention relates to a shaft sealing ring consisting of a stiffening ring having a circular projection as its inside diameter surface which extends toward the sealed-off medium, and a lip ring of an elastically resilient material which has a circular slot in its back end face. The slot matches the projection's profile and the projection fits into the slot when these two rings are concentrically mated in operative form as the shaft sealing ring.
The general design of a similar shaft sealing ring is known from DE-GM 74 41 828. However, the profile of the stiffening ring as well as the profile of the lip ring are so complex that the manufacturing costs are undesirably increased. In addition, slight dimensional deviations of the adjacent engaging surfaces of these two parts result in inaccuracies in the assembly and lead to a change of the contact pressures of the sealing lip against the surface of the sealed shaft. The sealing effect is impaired thereby which is undesirable.